For many years, television is a product that is mainly used to process visual frequency to present pictures; its accompanying sound system is a subordinate function and cannot be used independently. Along with rapid development of audio/visual technology, more and more audio/visual products enter into ordinary families. Most users have both color television and disk player. However, many users hope to appreciate Hi-fi music with color television set at their leisure, such as CD music, even no sound equipment is equipped with the television, but prior art color television cannot do it.